An Autumn Dance
by SaviieSparks
Summary: What would you do to save the ones you love? For Lovino Vargas the answer is simple, everything. Now after two years of running from the Mafia, Lovino must face them and fight in order to save his little brother and his newly found lover. But winning a fight against the Mafia isn't an easy task. Longer summary inside. Part 2 of "A Summer's Deal" rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

An Autumn Dance

**What would you do to save the ones you love? For Lovino Vargas the answer is simple, everything. Now after two years of running from the Mafia Lovino must face them and fight in order to save his little brother and his newly found lover. But winning a fight against the Mafia isn't an easy task; it requires training, skills, experience and so much more. You have to know when the right moment to strike is and when to pull the trigger. But when it comes down to it will Lovino even be able to hold the gun? Part 2 to "A Summer's Deal"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 1**

They had been in Italy for over three weeks and much to Lovino's displeasure, they had little success with getting information on the mafia. They tried acting like authors that were writing a book, they tired acting like they were with the news papers, they tried bringing it up in conversations with people but none of it worked. A month they had been there and still nothing. Lovino didn't think it would be this tough to get information and it was starting to piss him off. He needed to know who he was up against so he could know how to take them down but he couldn't do that if no one would talk about it.

"This is getting us nowhere. I didn't leave the U.S. to come to Italy and waste a month of my awesome life." Lovino heard Gilbert complain. Why he was there in the first place was a mystery but then again Lovino wouldn't have left his brother behind either so he supposed it made sense of sort.

"_Es tut mir leid bruder_," his brother responded in their native tongue. "I know how you feel but we are under Lovino's orders and we have to listen to him."

"This is bullshit we're just wasting time! If he really wants information then we need to go see _GroBvater_, "said Gilbert. "You know that he can help us. He probably knows more about this then anyone."

Lovino moved closer to the door becoming interested in the conversation. _Those bastardi are hiding something. Who the hell are they talking about? And what the hell does that albino bastardo mean we're just wasting time? It's not my fault that people won't talk. What am I suppose to do, torture them till they talk? No thanks. _

"If we stay here you know they're going to find us. It's only a matter of time." Lovino heard Gilbert say after a moment of silence.

"Did you take care of things back in America?"

"Of course I did, it's the awesome me we're talking about, but that's not the point. They may think what we want them to think at the moment but if they see Lovino or Feliciano then it doesn't matter," replied the older. Lovino was really starting to get pissed. What the hell were they talking about? He wanted some answers and damn it he was going to get them!

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lovino asked flinging the door open, a glare plastered on his face. Both boys turned to him rather shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"Hey short stuff, the awesome me was just telling little Luddy here about how much I miss the U.S. already," Gilbert lied, his crimson eyes betraying him.

"Cut the bullshit before I knock your ass out bastard! Now tell me what you're hiding," Lovino demanded his face full of rage. Gilbert looked at Lovino then Ludwig and back to Lovino. He sighed and leaned against the wall before speaking.

"We're wasting our time here," he said, repeating what he had said to Ludwig moments ago. "There is someone who can help us and he knows a lot about what's going on. He keeps an eye on the mafia and has a lot of connections. He could get the information that you want if he doesn't already have it. So, I don't know about you but I am way to awesome to just be sitting here wasting my awesome time while people are after us," Gilbert finished and watched Lovino waiting for a response.

"What the hell is this_ idiota_ talking about, bastard?"

"Our grandfather," Ludwig answered with a sigh. Lovino's glare deepened as he moved closer to the blonde stopping merely a foot or so away from him.

"So let me get this straight," Lovino paused and put his hand to his mouth laughing slightly to himself before continuing, "You're telling me that your grandfather knows a lot of shit and could get me the information that I need so I can possibly win this and keep my brother safe?" Lovino looked up at the man sharply, his amber eyes deadly. Ludwig quickly realized his mistake as did Gilbert but it was far too late now.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you think that would have been something to fucking mention about three weeks ago before we wasted all this time? Why the fuck haven't you said anything about this before now bastard? Do you want them to find us or something?" Lovino yelled cutting him off.

"Of course I don't!" Ludwig answered slightly losing his cool. "I agreed that I would listen to you and remain quiet so that is what I've been doing."

"Well next time you know something that could help us then fucking tell me," the brunette instructed with a scowl.

"He lives in Germany so if you want some real answers then we need to go," Gilbert informed him. Lovino thought it over for a moment before speaking.

"Not tonight, I'm not going to wake Feli up and make him rush to get his things packed. We'll stay here tonight and leave tomorrow if we can get everything worked out by then," replied Lovino. He really didn't want to go to Germany and meet grandpa potato but he knew that it was the only way he was going to get the answers that he needed. _I have to do it… for Feliciano. _

"Yes sir."

"Whatever you say."

Lovino was happy when they landed in Germany, not because they were in the country but because he wouldn't be stuck on a plane with tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Now he just had to survive the ride to grandpa potato's house.

They got into a taxi waiting outside and began their ride to the house. Lovino sat in the front to avoid being squished between two idiots and looked out the window. A few minutes passed and Lovino could hear Feliciano as he rambled on to Ludwig about something, he decided not to waste his time trying to figure out what he was going on about. He turned his attention back to the window, watching as they passed over an old looking stone bridge. He could see the beautiful mountains peeking out from between the bright green trees. Although he hated Germany and in no way was it close to Italy in its beauty, it was a nice place. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

"We're here," Gilbert announced as the taxi stopped. He grinned and jumped out of the car, eager to return to his old home.

_The bastard lives pretty far out. _

Ludwig paid the driver, grabbed the luggage then led the way into the estate. It was more of a mansion than an actual house. It was about three stories, if Lovino had to guess, with white tiled floors that matched the white stairs that lead upstairs. There was a red furniture set in the living room that added some color to the far to white house. The only other color being provided to the room was from the few paintings that were hanging around the room and a wall that was made up of six large windows revealing a lush green forest. It was nice and peaceful in a way.

"Welcome," a stern voice greeted. They all looked in the direction from which the voice had come from. Ascending from the stair case was an older man that looked a lot like Ludwig; large bulky body, striking blue eyes and long blonde hair with a small braid in it. He looked so familiar but Lovino couldn't think of where he had seen him before… and then it hit him.

"Viktor?" Lovino questioned wide eyed. The man nodded and stopped in front of him, merely feet away.

"Hello, Lovino," he greeted again. "You've grown since I last saw you," he added after looking the boy over. Feliciano looked at his brother then the man and back to his brother.

"Ve~ you know each other?" He asked with his usual smile. Lovino nodded and continued looking at the blonde before him.

"He used to work for Nonno before he died," he explained. His stomach began to churn at the memory of their first encounter.

"It's true; I was Romulus' bodyguard from many years. I started when I was twenty and served him till the day he died," Viktor informed the younger boy who was listening in awe. "And before I was his bodyguard, I was a servant."

"Ve~ that's so cool! How come I've never met you but fratello has?" Feliciano whined.

"You have met me several occasions you just don't remember." Feliciano stuck his bottom lip out into a pout, sad that he didn't remember the man. "So, I take it that you have returned to fight, or are you still trying to run?" Viktor asked turning his attention back to Lovino.

"I'm done running…" Lovino answered hesitantly. He looked at Feliciano for a moment and then back at Viktor. "They will always find us and I'm not going to let those bastards hurt anyone else that I love." Viktor glanced at the younger Italian and nodded understanding what the other was saying.

"It's not going to be easy. You have a hit out on you so they will be searching for you and Feliciano everywhere once they find out that you two are actually alive. Well at least now it will make it a little easier for your bodyguards to protect you since they won't have to keep their distance," He informed him. Lovino nodded before actually thinking about what he had said.

"Wait, what bodyguards?" The Italian questioned. He glared at Viktor and raised his brow waiting from an answer.

"When you left for America I sent you bodyguards, it's not like I could simply leave you to defend yourself, but since you were running they had to keep their distance so it wouldn't draw attention."

"Who the fuck did you send?!"

"I would watch the way you speak to me, Lovino Vargas. You are in my house and I am not obligated to let you stay," warned Viktor in a stern voice. "And I thought that you had figured it out already, after all they did bring you to me," the German stated raising his brows. Lovino looked back at Ludwig and Gilbert in shock then turned back to Viktor.

"You sent them?!" Lovino yelled. "They were supposed to protect us?! They didn't do shit but try to fuck my baby brother!" The brunette accused and pointed at Ludwig whose face turned a deep red.

"Ve~ what are you talking about, fratello?" asked Feliciano confused and blushing slightly. Lovino ignored him and decided to have his other question answered.

"And what did you mean when you said that they would be looking for us everywhere when they find out that we're actually alive? They already know that we're alive," said Lovino becoming a little confused now. Viktor sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The best way to buy us some time is to make them think that you're both dead so that's what we did."

"What do you mean?" this time Feliciano was the one asking the questions. "How would you make them think that we're dead?" The younger Italian tilted his head slightly in confusion. Lovino didn't quite understand either unless they staged they're death or something like that which honestly wouldn't surprise him.

"You remember whenever you guys were at the airport and the awesome me was running a Late and Lovino got really pissed?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano nodded and Lovino glared at him. "Well the reason I was late was because I had to make it look like you two had died," he said with a laugh.

"How exactly did you do that?" Lovino asked becoming slightly worried. _They let the albino bastard take care of that part?! _

"Oh, I blew your house up," he said simply like it was something he did on a daily basis.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

It had been nearly a month since Lovino's death and since Antonio last left his house. He didn't want to be around people anymore. People led to talking. Talking led to Lovino. Lovino led to more pain and sorrow. He didn't even go to the funeral. He couldn't watch as they lowered the casket into the ground and covered his precious Lovino with dirt. He couldn't do it. Now all he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts and memories of the fierce Italian. He could still smell the scent of spices and olives that seemed to cling to the boy becoming his natural scent. He could still hear the harsh words he would say when he was embarrassed or defensive. He could still see that beautiful face set with an ever present glare. He could still taste his sweet lips like he had kissed him merely moments ago. He could still feel him in his arms as if he was holding him at that very moment. Antonio didn't understand it but for some reason he had a feeling that Lovino was still alive. It made the boy's death impossible to accept.

"I guess that is how everyone feels when they lose the one they love," Antonio said aloud to himself as he picked up the small cat that was brushing against his hand seeking affection from the human. "I know that we all die one day but it was too soon. He should have lived to be much older and the same goes for Feliciano," he said softly. "Why did it have to be Lovino? Why, after we could have actually been happy together, did the world have to take him from me?" Antonio yelled as he broke into tears once again. He buried his face in the palms of his hands as the sobs continued to pour out from behind his quivering lips. "_P-por que?" _he cried out.

There was a sudden knock at the door and then the sound of the door knob jiggling only to stop when the person on the other side realized that it was locked. Antonio whipped the tears from his face and tried to collect himself the best he could before answering the door.

"_Bonjour, Mon ami,_ how are you feeling?" Francis asked giving the boy a sympathetic look. Antonio hated it. He didn't want pity; he wanted to be left alone. All the same, he stepped aside to allow the Frenchman to enter then walked back to where España was sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine, Francis."

"I know that you aren't okay, Antonio, so don't lie to me," replied Francis as he sat down on the couch beside the Spaniard.

"If you already know the answers then don't waste my time asking pointless questions," Antonio snapped, sounding a lot like the very boy he was mourning over. Francis starred at him for a moment in disbelief, unsure how to respond to Antonio's sudden change of tone. After a moment of tense silence, Francis remembered the reason he had came to see his friend.

"Alfred is throwing a party tonight," he said. "I think you should come," he finished smiling softly at the brunette.

"No."

"It would do you some good to get back out, Antonio."

"No. I want to be left alone," replied Antonio. Francis sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"It's been over three weeks, _Mon ami_," Francis began.

"Don't," Antonio warned but the blonde ignored him.

"Don't you think that it's time to accept it and move on?" he finished. Antonio could feel his blood begin to boil at his friend's words.

"_Yo lo amo!" _Antonio yelled. "How am I supposed to move on when I can still feel him?"

"The same way you would if this was a break up, you have to-"

"This isn't a break up, Lovino is dead damn it!" Antonio yelled cutting him off. "He's dead and I will never get to hold him in my arms again. H-He's gone…" Antonio's voice cracked as the tears slid down his tan cheeks.

"Then maybe it's time to try and forget him, _Mon ami_," replied Francis softly, patting his friend on the back.

"But I don't want to forget him and I don't want to move on. I want him back!"

"It's what Lovino would have wanted," said Francis sympathetically.

"_Callate!" _ Antonio yelled. "Lovino would never want me to forget him, he might say he would want me to but it's a lie. He is just too shy and shut up within himself to admit it. So don't act like you know what he would have wanted!" the Spaniard snapped slamming his fist down into the coffee table in front of him. Francis jumped and starred at him wide eyed and rather frightened. He had never seen Antonio get so angry.

"Antonio…" Francis called his name softly and hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down to the best of his abilities. Antonio looked at him with guilty eyes then looked down at the floor.

"_Lo siento, mi amigo…_" he apologized. "Can you please leave, I want to be left alone," he said, his voice becoming soft and weak as he went from angry to depressed again. Francis nodded and walked to the door.

"Good luck,_ mon ami_."

Antonio starred at the door for a few more moments after Francis left. He knew that his friend was right in what he said and that he was only trying to help but to talk and act like moving on was such an easy task was just too much. Antonio couldn't just move on like Lovino didn't mean everything to him. He couldn't just force his heart to forget the love and pain that it was going through. He couldn't just erase his depression and smile again. He couldn't act like nothing ever happened and everything was normal like Francis wanted him to do. It was impossible.

"To forget… that would be something." But he wouldn't forget, not now, not ever. He would always remember the boy he fell in love with so many years ago. He would remember every thought and moment he shared with him. They would never fade or go away. He would hold Lovino In his heart for all of eternity…

** So here is the first chapter to An Autumn Dance, I hope you liked it. I hope that this story doesn't disappoint anyone who has read A Summer's Deal because it will be rather different obviously. Anyway, please favorite, follow and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter one, your reviews mean a lot. I know some people were left heartbroken from Antonio's part but some things have to happen and Lovino's "death" is one of those things. But don't worry lovelies, there will be Spamano or else I wouldn't put it in the description. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

Lovino quickly began unpacking his bags after being shown to his room. It was a large room on the second floor. It had navy blue walls that held a few paintings here and there, one, of which appeared to be the work of Pablo Picasso, was of a mother holding her child in her lap. The paintings did little to brighten the mood of the room; rather they seemed to add to its dark, depressing manner. It had dark wooden floors that matched rather nicely to the dresser and four-post bed. There was one wide window that allowed the sunlight to seep into the room. Below the window sat a trunk that seemed old with age, its dark wood weather worn, small cracks in its lid, and rust covering the lock. It had once perhaps been a rather beautiful item but now was nothing more than a reminder of how old the house truly was. Lovino sighed and lifted his second suitcase onto the uninviting bed before unpacking it like he had the first one.

"Ve~ Fratello, do you like your room?" His brother's overly cheerful voice pierced through any thoughts he might have been having. Lovino let out another sigh and looked back at his younger brother.

"Yes Feli," he answered then returned to unpacking. Of course Lovino would rather have his room from America, or his old room from when they lived in Italy. Hell, the room he really wanted to be back in was Antonio's where warm tan arms would wrap around him in the middle of the night and pull him even close to the Spaniard's warm body. The room where warm, chapped lips would lay soft kisses upon his lips when the other believed him to be asleep. The room where Antonio's happiness would radiate so much that even the sun turned away from him. It was the room where his lover slept at night, the room in which they first made love. Yes, it was that room which he longed to be back in. It was those arms and lips which he craved. It was that joy and happiness that he yearned for. It was Antonio who he missed.

_"Ti senti bene?"_ Asked Feliciano. Lovino didn't stop what he was doing, nor did he look at the boy who had come to sit by his side when he answered.

"I'm fine; now stop looking at me like that." Feliciano let out a small whimper before wrapping his arms around Lovino and pulling him into a hug. Lovino growled and tried to pull away from his brother but the younger only tightened his grip. "Will you stop it with you hug therapy?" Lovino yelled when he knew he couldn't get away. Feliciano let him go and starred at him with saddened eyes.

"Why do you always lie to me?" the boy asked, his eyes becoming tear-filled. Lovino hated it when Feliciano cried, especially when he was the cause. He let out a sigh and pulled his brother close, running his hands through his hair to comfort him, an action which no other human was allowed to witness.

"There are some things better left unsaid, Fratello," answered Lovino calmly. The truth was that he was frightened of how things would turn out, frustrated with how things had gone, and stressed about what to do. But those were not things to bother his brother with. The child was always so happy and gleeful; it was like he held the sun in that tiny body of his and its passionate flames refused to die. Lovino didn't want that to change. He wanted Feliciano to carry those flames for as long as the world would allow him to.

"Is it about Antonio?" Feliciano asked softly, careful as to not upset him brother further more. Lovino turned to him wide eyed; shocked that his brother had even thought of the Spaniard what with all the more important things he should have been thinking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't thought of that bastard since we left. I have more important things on my mind at the moment Feliciano," Lovino remarked, his heart aching slightly when he called his lover a bastard. It was strange how his feelings had suddenly changed. He once felt no problem calling the Spaniard a bastard but now he found himself feeling regretful and guiltily for the man wasn't truly a bastard or any of the other harsh words that Lovino would call him.

"You scream his name out in the middle of the night sometimes… then I hear you start to cry," Feliciano stated and squeezed his brother tighter as he buried his face further into his chest. Lovino wasn't sure what to say, he simply starred down at the boy who was clinging so closely to him.

It was true; lately Lovino had been having very vivid nightmares, all of which resulted in Antonio's bloody, gory, often torturous death. How could Lovino not wake up crying his name out after such dreams?

"I… I-I love him…" Lovino said softly more to himself than to his brother. Feliciano heard all the same and looked up at his brother with tear-filled golden eyes. This was the first time Lovino have told anyone about his love for Antonio. It felt good to be able to tell someone but it was torture to say those words while knowing he would never see the Spaniard again.

Feliciano frowned and wiped away the hot tears that were traveling down his brother's cheeks. "But fratello, if you love him then why did you leave? He could have come with us like Luddy and Gilbert," claimed the younger.

That was exactly what Lovino was trying to prevent. He didn't want Antonio to be involved with the Mafioso. Once you're in, you can't get out. Lovino wanted Antonio to have a normal like, one that didn't consist of the fear or possibility of being murdered at any second.

"I had to leave him so that he could have a chance at a normal life. He has nothing to do with what's going on and I wanted it to stay that way and now it will," Answered Lovino. "Besides, how am I supposed to take care of you and that idiota at the same time?" added Lovino trying to lighten the gloomy mood that had settled about them. Before Feliciano could answer his brother's question someone began knocking on the bedroom door. Lovino panicked and pushed his little brother off of him as the door opened. Feliciano fell back, hitting his head on the post of the bed, and began to pout about his brother's rudeness.

"Sorry for the intrusion but Viktor would like to see you in the library," Ludwig announced. Lovino glared at him for a moment trying to determine if Viktor's request was really something worth moving for. When Ludwig didn't budge Lovino decided that it was important in some way and stood to follow the large man to his destination. When they arrived in front of a large white door Ludwig opened it and moved to the side to allow Lovino to enter but did not follow.

It was a large room with bookcases as walls, all of which were filled with multi-colored books, dark brown wooden floors that sat underneath a red couch, two chairs, and a dark mahogany wood coffee table. A large chandelier hanging directly above the table kept the room well lit. It gave off a calm, serene feeling; it would be a great place to take a siesta. But that would have to wait, Lovino need to figure out what Viktor wanted first.

"_Ciao_," the man greeted him, the Italian word sounding rather strange coming from the German's mouth.

"I didn't know that you knew Italian," announced Lovino. Viktor turned to the boy with a slight smile though most people wouldn't quite call it a smile rather a twitch of the mouth that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"There are many things which you do not know about me, Lovino," the German pointed out. "I know many languages; German, English, Italian, Hungarian, Norwegian, Dutch, Spanish, and some French. However, I didn't not call you down here to talk about me, I need to know what your plan is," said Viktor with a stern face. Lovino hadn't really thought of a plan yet.

"I don't have a plan yet. I don't have enough information to set one up. All I know is that I'm going to have to go up against the Don," answered Lovino. Viktor sighed and sat down in one of the red chairs. Lovino followed and sat in the one across from him.

"But you don't know who the Don it, correct?"

"Correct," Lovino said softly.

"The current Boss of the Vargas Family is a man by the name of Marcello DeVito. He is a young man, around the age of twenty or so, which is why people often under estimate him. He is guile, fearless, and determined to have your head on a platter. Do not under estimate him, if you do then you will lose," Viktor warned starring hard at the young Italian.

"I-I know Marcello… He was a close friend of mine when I was younger, or at least I thought he was," Lovino responded, his voice coming out softer than he had expected.

Lovino felt a sharp pain in his chest at the newly discovered betrayal. He could still remember the times when Marcello would come over to his house since Nonno wouldn't let him stay over at anyone's house. They hadn't talked in years but Lovino had trusted him and believe that they were actually friends, both of which almost never happened in Lovino's case.

"I know, that is why I am not sure if you can do this," replied Viktor. Lovino clenched his fist and glared hard at Viktor before responding.

"That bastardo betrayed my family and if trying to hurt the people I love, I will kill him for this, have no doubt about that," Lovino told him. He could already picture Marcello on his knees begging for his life.

"You talk as if it will be an easy task. Do you remember what it feels like to kill a man or have the past two years made you forget?" The blonde asked watching Lovino closely. "Do you remember the first time you pulled that trigger and sent a bullet flying through a man's skull?" Viktor added after a moment of silence.

"Of course I do," Answered Lovino. "But I didn't shoot him in the head… I shot him in the throat," Lovino corrected, cringing as his stomach began churning from the guilt.

He was 14 years old when he was given order to "take care" of a man who had wronged his grandfather. Marcello was sent as back up should anything happen to Lovino, it was thanks to him that the boy returned home unharmed. Marcello on the other hand was shot in the stomach by a bullet that was clearly meant for Lovino. It was in that chaotic moment that Lovino pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the neck. He fell to the floor and slowly bled to death. Lovino could still hear the harsh struggled sound of the man as he choked on his own blood.

"I'm sure that you remember that sickening feeling that came with those orders then, that feeling of knowing that you took away someone's loved one, someone's son, possibly someone's father. That feeling of knowing you spilled someone's blood, that feeling of guilt and self disgust. I'm sure you still remember that," Viktor said emotionless. Lovino remember those feelings and many more. "Look Lovino, I need to know if you are going to be able to go through with this. When it comes down to it will you be able to pull the trigger?" Viktor asked sounding more serious than usual, which was something which Lovino didn't think was possible.

"To be honest, I have no idea… I want to live and protect those I love and that means that I have to kill him… but will I be able to? I'm not sure. I will just have to see what happens."

"If you fight and you can't kill him then you know that he will, right?"

"You don't know much about me Viktor. I am a loud, violent, lazy man most of the time but when it comes down to my life or my brother's then I would gladly give mine up within seconds to insure that he lives. So yes, I know that he will kill me if I don't kill him first and that is a risk I'm willing to take for my brother's life," answered Lovino Looking more sure than he felt. Viktor sighed and shook his head slightly.

"You're as much of a fool as Romulus was. That man was so confident in his decisions, it was that foolishness that led to his death but it was also that foolishness that made him such a good leader, just as you will be," replied the German with that strange smile on his face. Lovino tried to fight his own smile as he thought of his grandfather. "You won't be able to do this on your own. Marcello will be protected by many people, strong people, not to mention Marcello's reputation for surprise attacks and traps," the older informed him. "I will contact some people and see if I can get you some help," Viktor added before standing. Lovino copied his movements and shook his hand.

"_Grazie_."

Viktor nodded straightened his suit out. "You're welcome, now go rest I'm sure you're tired from your trip," Viktor said before escorting him to the door. Lovino agreed and left to get some well needed sleep.

**Sorry this one took so long. I can't say for sure when I will next update, the flue is going around like crazy and my brother has it so I will probably catch it soon. :/ But anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, sorry this one took so long to update I've just been REALLY busy with school and my home life. I'm sorry if any of the language is wrong (blame Google translate) I only know English and a little Spanish so once again, I'm sorry. This is more of a filler chapter but it also kind of shows what's going on with Antonio. Throughout this story I will be switching point of views just as I did in**_** A Summer's Deal **_**so you will get to see what's going on with both Lovino and Antonio for the most part. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it and drop a review! :D**

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost two weeks since Francis' visit and since Antonio last talked to him. Francis had texted him several times, of course, but Antonio never replied. In fact the week before, Antonio had decided to turn his phone off so he wouldn't be bothered by everyone's constant texting and calling. Now however, the Spaniard found himself feeling rather guilty having ignored his best friend for so long and decided to call him.

The phone rang four times and just as Antonio was fixing to hang up, a smooth French voice greeted him. "Bonjour mon ami, it's good to hear from you," Francis answered. Antonio nodded in reply even though he could not see him.

"Hola, Francis," Antonio replied with a faint smile. "Are you busy today? Would you like to hang-out or something?" asked Antonio. He glanced out the large window of his bedroom, watching as two birds flew over to the large tree that was rooted in his yard. He watched those birds as they played, chasing after each other like a game of tag. They seemed so happy with their sweet summer song; he wished he could be that happy.

"Of course, it feels like it's been years since I've last seen you my dear," Francis answered. Antonio could almost see his smile as he answered. "I was actually getting ready to go out for some coffee if you would like to join me, if not we could always meet up somewhere else or I can come over there later," The Frenchman offered as he buttoned up his white shirt.

"Uh yeah, coffee sounds fine. What café are you going to?" Antonio asked. Maybe it was time for him to get out of his house and interact with other people again. Maybe he could learn to be happy again and move on.

"Great, meet me at Le Soleil, it's on Pleasant Road across from that old bread store," Francis instructed, tying his hair back into a loose ponytail.

"I need to take a shower first and then I'll be there, so I'll see you in about thirty minutes," Antonio replied, already removing his clothes so he could just jump in whenever he got off the phone.

"That's perfectly fine mon ami, take as much time as you need," the blonde responded.

"Gracias mi amigo. Hasta luego."

"A plus tard Mon ami."

Antonio found the café with little trouble since he use to buy bread from the Carima's Bread shop, the one Francis had mentioned, since the old woman made some of the best bread he had ever tasted. He could still remember the taste of her banana-nut bread, one of his personal favorites. It was a shame that the place was shut down now but he supposed that was what happens when people rob you numerous times.

They must have built the café after the bread shop closed for Antonio had never seen it before then; then again people are always telling him that he's oblivious to everything so he might have just missed its presence. It was a nice little café, small compared to the other shops connected to it but very welcoming. It was a tan building with big windows that revealed the smiles of customers inside, and large black cursive letters that read Le Soleil hanging about the door. There were five square tables with four chairs to each positioned outside with enough space for people to sit and waiters to move around. A black chalkboard hung beside the door with the daily special written on it as well as a few other food and drink options. It was simple but classy in a way which was probably why Francis liked it so much.

"Over here, mon ami," a familiar voice called over to him. Antonio followed the voice and was soon greeted by the grinning face of his friend. Antonio smiled in return, having to force it slightly, and sat down next to the Frenchman.

"Hola, Francis," he greeted. "I see why you like this place," he added taking another look around. Francis smiled and nodded to his friend.

"Oui, it has a certain pacifique feel to it," Francis commented looking around with a soft smile. Antonio made a noise of agreement. Francis turned back to him, flipped back a long lock that had fallen loose.

"So, what made you want to get out after being locked in that house of yours for so long?" asked Francis with his eyebrows raised, curiosity coursing through his uniquely blue eyes. Antonio signaled for the waiter and ordered a slice of apple pie with a cup of black coffee.

"I don't know, I just felt that it was time to try and get back out," Antonio replied once the waiter had left. Francis' smile fell as he watched his friend, guilt eating away at his stomach.

"I want to apologize for what I said the other day," Francis said with a soft voice. Antonio shook his head and leaned back in his chair, a relax smile playing on his face.

"No, you were right. It's time that I start trying to move on and be happy again," responded Antonio, thanking the waiter as he placed his order on the table. He took a bite of his pie, savoring the cinnamon taste of the dessert. It had been a while since he had apple pie, he had missed its comforting taste and sweet apple smell. He'd have to come here more often.

"I'm happy that you think so and that you're actually trying. There's this…." Francis' words began to fade as Antonio caught a glance at an owl perched up in the small tree that was planted in the sidewalk. A shiver went down his spine as its large gold eyes rested on him. It was very bad luck to see an owl during the day; his mother had told him that many years ago. She had said that his abuelo had seen an owl during the day once and three days later he hydroplaned off a bridge. He had survived the accident but it was still scary to think about.

Antonio decided to turn his attention away from the large bird and focused instead on a young woman sitting at the table across from them, her child sitting beside her eating a macaroon. The child appeared to be of four or five years old. She had long strawberry blonde curls that complimented her soft green eyes, which were mixed with hues of yellow, and rosy red cheeks that showed all the life she held in her tiny body. She was a child of true beauty, a child to be proud of. The mother's beauty was nothing short of the child's. She had bright blue eyes that could be seen behind her glasses, long blonde hair that was put into a loose side braid, and a thin waist that emphasized the curves of her hips and chest. Most men would be busy trying to work their way into her bed but Antonio found no sexual attraction in her beautiful features.

"Mon ami, are you even listening to me?" Francis asked, gaining Antonio's attention once more. Antonio laughed softly and apologized. Francis sighed and shook his head before reiterating what he had said merely seconds ago. "I was saying that there is a new club that opened three days ago. If you're up for it then we should go tonight," Francis suggested taking a sip of his coffee which had been sitting on the table forgotten by the Frenchman up until that moment.

"That sound good," replied Antonio as he took another bite from his pie. He wasn't really sure if he was ready to actually go out but he could try. "Is Gilbert going to come too?" It had been a while since he had seen his albino friend and to be honest he missed the narcissistic German.

Francis sighed and shook his head with a frown. "I'm afraid that Gilbert and Ludwig have returned to Germany. Something happened with their grandfather and he's in bad health or something like that," answered Francis with a deep sadness.

Antonio bit his lip trying to focus on something other than the emptiness that had suddenly filled him. They couldn't be the Bad Touch Trio anymore, not without Gilbert there to piss everyone off. They were a team, they had been together almost every day for the past four years and now Gilbert was gone. What else had Antonio missed while he was drowning himself in his sorrows?

"It will be okay though, you and I have gone out without Gilbert numerous times," Francis said after a moment of tense silence. It was true, they had gone without Gilbert many times, yet this seemed different, like this was how it would always be from now on. Antonio decided to ignore the feeling in his chest and agreed to accompany Francis.

"You're right, but just so we're clear, I'm not carrying your ass if you pass out," replied Antonio with a soft smile. Francis laughed lightly and finished his coffee.

"Fair enough," Francis agreed with a smile.

A few hours later, Francis and Antonio found themselves at the new club, otherwise known as NightWave. It didn't really look any different from the other clubs they had been to but it was worth checking out they supposed.

After waiting in the rather long line, they were finally in. Francis let out a laugh and put his arm around Antonio's shoulder. "I told you that they wouldn't check us, we look like we're twenty three," stated Francis as he led his friend over to the crowded bar. Antonio wasn't sure what Francis had said for the music was too loud but he agreed all the same.

Francis waved the bartender over and leaned over the bar to yell his order to the man so that he could hear him. "I need two hurricanes," Francis ordered then looked back at Antonio with a grin. He didn't care what it took he was going to make his friend happy even if it meant getting him drunk off his ass. The bartender returned shortly with the drinks which Francis took eagerly, handing one to Antonio before downing his own. Antonio looked at the drink curiously before downing his as well. He grimaced slightly at the taste before shaking it off.

"What was that?" Antonio asked. Francis laughed and took the shoot glass away from before handing him back to him, filled again with the mysterious liquor.

"Don't worry about what it is and just drink," Francis replied taking another shot. Antonio smiled and followed suit.

"Whatever you say, Alfred," Antonio teased. Francis glared at him coldly.

"I'm not that obnoxious American," he defended with a snort. Antonio chuckled softly and patted his friend on the back.

"You're right, you two are nothing alike," he reassured his friend. Francis smiled and rolled his eyes. It was good to see the Spaniard smile again, that gorgeous smile made the man look like an angle in Francis' opinion. Antonio wasn't Antonio without that large grin on his face.

Francis, unexpectedly, cupped the boy's face, starring deeply into those pools of green. Antonio froze fearful of what was going to happen; he had seen Francis do that too many women before kissing them. He swallowed hard with nervousness but tried to continue smiling to hide his panic. Francis smiled then patted the cheek that he had been holding.

"I've missed that smile of yours," he said suddenly before dropping his hand. Antonio let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Of course Francis wasn't going to kiss him, what the hell was he thinking? Antonio laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair before being shoved onto the dance floor by his blonde friend. "Go dance," Francis yelled before sinking back into the bar crowd. Antonio stumbled, having lost his footing, and ran into someone. He quickly stood apologizing to the stranger.

"Lo siento," said Antonio.

"Its fine," the man said brushing himself off. Before Antonio could say anything in reply the man disappeared into the crowd, a woman appearing in his place. She was a pretty little thing, long curly, dark brown hair streaming down her shoulders framing a flawless face, bright green eyes appearing soft against her tan skin, his being a similar shade. She was wearing a tight red dress that seemed to be struggling to keep her large breast concealed and showed the round shape of her ass, which Francis would have been comparing to Antonio's if he wasn't busying himself with a certain Brit.

"Wanna dance?" she asked with a wicked lovely grin, a smooth Spanish accent accompanying her words. Antonio smiled at the sound, becoming rather interested in where she was from.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. The brunet grinned wider before pulling Antonio onto the dance floor.

If there was one thing that Antonio was good at, it was dancing. He was taught to dance when he was around the age of seven and had been dancing ever since. There was almost nothing he couldn't do, he was a master. Having the skills that he had it made it difficult to find a partner who could actually keep up with him which was why he was so surprised to find that the girl was having an easy time dancing with him. She would twirl, dip, and step with every move he made, matching him with great ease.

"You're really good," she yelled over the music. Antonio gave her a genuine smile, something that he hadn't done in over a month.

"You're not too bad yourself," he replied. As the words left his mouth, Antonio couldn't help but remember a time very similar to this where he was at a club with Francis dancing with an amazing partner… Only then he was holding his precious Italian and not some random girl. Antonio remembered that night very clearly, he remembered the way that all eyes were on him and Lovino, much like they were now. He didn't want to dance with the brunet anymore; he wanted his beautiful, fiery lover. He froze in place causing the girl to stumble, nearly falling had Antonio not caught her. He stood her up again and ran a hand through his hair absent mindedly before apologizing and walking away.

He needed to leave before things got too bad. The last thing he wanted was to be in a club and have a mental break down. He could already feel his chest tighten and stomach begin to churn as the memories flooded his mind clouding his sight ever so slightly. He needed to find Francis and fast.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Antonio had finally found Francis in the very back of the club flirting with a group of girls at one of the tables. Antonio had figured he would be doing something of the sort but he had never imagined the man to be so hard to find. He placed his hand on his friends shoulder gaining his attention, quite oblivious to the girls that were gawking at him in admiration. Antonio was oblivious to a lot of things especially when it had to do with the opposite sex… or anything to do with sex.

"Antonio, my friend I want you to meet Lisa, Sarah, Tracey, and Maria," Francis said wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. Antonio smiled softly and waved then turned back to Francis.

"I don't mean to ruin what you have going here mi amigo but I have to go," Antonio announced hesitantly. Francis was silent for a second before releasing Antonio and turning his attention back to the group of girls saying something far too quiet for Antonio to hear.

With a sigh Antonio turned to leave realizing that his friend had no intentions of abandoning his current mission. He had made it half way to the door when someone grabbed his arm yanking him back. He turned with anger ready to knock the person out but relaxed once he saw that the person was Francis. The blonde grinned at his friend's expression and patted him on the back.

"Come now Mon ami, did you really think I would stay and let you go home alone? Not even a group of hot girls could make that happen," Francis assured him with a smile. Antonio forced a smile, running his hand through his chocolate curls that were slightly damp from dancing. Sure his smile was false but he honestly felt better already.

"Gracias mi amigo, but I wasn't going to go home," Antonio replied. "There are far too many memories at that house and right now I don't want to remember," he added weakly.

"But what about España?" the blonde asked a little curious as to where the Spaniard was going to go.

"He already ate and has fresh water in his bowl; I replaced it and fed him before I left. Besides he's getting kind of fat so skipping a meal wouldn't hurt though I would have to deal with a very pissed off cat when I got home," answered the brunet with a thought. Francis chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose he's okay for the night then," Francis said. Antonio nodded in agreement. "Good then you can stay at my house tonight since it's been so long and you don't want to go home," Francis announced with a grin before leading his friend out of the club.

"That's fine with me," Antonio replied. He didn't want to return to the house where he shared so many days with Lovino, not tonight anyways. "I can't help but think of how Gilbert would be busting my balls if he was here," Antonio said laughed softly. Francis chuckled as well and nodded, unlocking his car doors as he did so.

"You're probably right," Francis agreed as they both got into his car. "I wonder what the idiot is doing anyway," Francis mussed. Antonio snickered before sinking further into the seat.

"Probably giving Ludwig a major headache," Antonio answered.

"Probably."

Lovino stood on the back patio, Feliciano to his side, waiting for Viktor to appear. The man had ordered Ludwig to wake the brothers up and inform them to wait in the back for him because he had something very important to tell them, that the others were not permitted to hear yet. At the moment Lovino didn't give a rat's ass about what the man had to say. It was cold, dark, and way to fucking late for him to be awake standing on the fucking back patio. Could the bastard not wait till morning?!

"Bastardo, making us stand out here like this. My balls feel like they're fixing to fall off!" Lovino yelled, cupping the said area. Feliciano let out a whine and moved closer to his brother for warmth.

"I wish Luddy was out here. He does this one thing with his hands that- omph," Feliciano was cut short as his brother's fist crashed into his stomach with great force. The younger doubled over clenching his stomach tightly as the pain vibrated though his body.

Lovino snickered and was fixing to comment on how weak his little brother was when he heard something from behind him. He turned quickly ready for anything, or at least that was what he thought before he came face to face with the barrel of a gun...

** That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and hopefully you'll continue reading this story. I know this one took me a long time to post but in that time I've written up to chapter 5. However, if you want me to update quicker then drop a review please, it lets me know if my story is even worth the time. Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lovino stood frozen in place, his body becoming inert as fear inundated his senses. Never before had he been the one with the gun to his head, never before had he been the one with knots twisting in his stomach with fear of what could happen. He had always been the one holding the gun.

Now he was looking at the man who held his life in his hands and could end it with one movement of his finger. The man's stoic face told that he had no problem with ending the Italian's life and would not think twice. Then, much to Lovino's displeasure, a smile formed on that cold face, like the man was enjoying seeing Lovino panic. It made him sick.

"Fratello!" Feliciano screamed as someone grabbed him.

Lovino's jaw tightened as his brother's pleads for help pierced his ears. He had to do something, but what? If he tried anything he would be shot, however, he couldn't just let those bastards hurt his baby brother. _Where are those potato bastards when we need them? _

Feliciano's screams where soon silenced as the man coved his mouth and nose with great force, cutting off his oxygen. Lovino's breathing hitched upon noticing his brother's silence. What did they do to him?

Lovino panicked for the younger's safety and no longer cared what happened to his self, he had to help Feli. He remembered what his Nonno had taught him to do when someone had a gun to him and with quick, almost agile, movements he knocked the gun out of the man's hand and kicked his feet out from under him. Then, with the blonde on the ground, he quickly climbed on top of him and grabbed his left arms, twisting it back to pin him down.

"Lukas!" the other man called out. Lovino turned around with a murderous look as he saw his unconscious brother in the blonde's arms, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He scanned the ground for the gun and, grabbing it quickly, held it to the boy's head.

"Let my brother go or I swear to God I'll blow his fucking brains out," Lovino threatened with complete seriousness. His features were cold and challenging, all emotions other than anger and hatred absent from his body. He didn't care what feelings came with murdering someone, he would rather kill someone than have someone kill his brother.

The blonde watched him for a moment trying to tell if he was lying. Lovino's glare deepened and he shot at the ground right next to the boy's head. The other man went wide eyed and rushed towards them, dropping Feliciano in the progress. He soon came to a stop as he realized that his friend was okay.

Lovino sent him a warning glance that told him to stay where he was. And honestly he had no thought of moving.

"Alright boys, that's quite enough. Put down the gun, Lovino," a familiar voice instructed. Lovino turned to see Viktor standing with Ludwig and Gilbert at his side. Where the hell had he been?!

"What the hell do you mean put the gun down; they were trying to kill us!" Lovino yelled as Ludwig made his way to Feliciano.

Gilbert lit a cigarette and took a puff before he answered Lovino's, not so much of a question, question. "This was a test and you surprisingly passed," the albino said with a snort. Disbelief filled Lovino's mind but when he looked to Viktor for reassurance that the boy was lying, he found none.

Lovino swallowed hard and looked down at the man who he had a gun held to and instantly got off him, throwing the gun to the side. What was he thinking? He almost killed someone! No, I did it for Feliciano! _I did it to save my brother_. He told himself.

"Damn, Mathias, way to hesitate, you almost got me killed," The boy named Lukas said dusting his clothes off as he stood up. Mathias laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Lukas, I wasn't sure if the kid would actually do it," he replied walking over to check if the boy was okay, he was.

"Well obviously he would dumbass," Lukas responded, slapping his hand away when he tried to touch him.  
"Well, don't let some kid get you on your ass like that and you won't have to worry about it," the other said with a playful grin.

Lovino was still confused as hell and was ready to shoot Viktor in the head but that would have to wait, he needed to make sure that Feliciano was okay. He found the boy passed out in Ludwig's arms, bruises already beginning to form. He quickly rushed over, snatching him from the large man and cradling him in his own arms.

He remembered how beaten up his brother's body had been merely a month ago and how long it took for those wounds and bruises to heal. "Veneziano," Lovino said softly brushing the boy's hair out of his face. "Wake up," He tried again when the younger didn't move but there was still nothing.

Lovino turned to Mathias with cold dark eyes. "What the fuck did you do to him? I swear to God if he doesn't wake up I'll killing every fucking one of you!" he screamed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks making his threat sound less intimidating.

It was then in that moment of screaming that his brother stirred lightly. Lovino's eyes flew back to the one in his arms, watching him closely to see if he had actually moved or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Not a second later, a pair of large gold eyes stared back at him, their owner looking far too weak at the moment. Lovino bit his lip and pulled his baby brother into a tight hug crying silently. "F-fratello?" Feliciano asked, his body still limp in the elder's arms.

Lovino nodded and pulled back slightly so he could see him. "_IO sono qui fratello_," he replied smiling softly. Feliciano smiled as well and leaned into the boy seeking comfort, which Lovino was quick to give at the moment.

"I th-thought I'd never see you again," Feliciano said softly, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. Lovino hushed him and ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding that one curl, trying to lull him back sleep.

"Everything is okay," he assured him. "Are you hurting any-" Lovino stopped short as a warm sticky liquid coated his hand. He didn't need to look to know that it was his brother's blood.

"M-my..." Feliciano tried but his voice escaped him as his eyelids slide down over luscious golden pools landing him into a deep sleep.

Lovino's mind went into frenzy as more panic set in. He could feel his brother's blood start to soak into his shirt, wetting his stomach a little. "Fe..Feliciano..?" Lovino whispered already knowing that the boy wouldn't wake up. He tried once more but those golden eyes remained shut.

"Lovino, let me see him, I can help," said Ludwig as he came to stand beside the Italian. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder but it was quickly swatted away.

"No... I won't let you hurt him any more than you already have bastard," replied Lovino with a dark, protective tone.

Ludwig frowned and for a moment his anger got the better of him. He stepped forward, pushed Lovino out of the way and snatched Feliciano up into his arms. Lovino growled and jumped up to strangle the German but before he could even get close, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him back.

"Let me go fucker!" Lovino screamed, flailing and swinging his head back. A smile formed inside of him as his head made contact with someone's nose, letting off a nice crunch sound. He felt the person's blood trickle down onto the back of his neck but much to his surprise and discomfort the man's hold tightened. "_Lasciami andare bastardo!_" He yelled, trying to hit the man again but failing.

"Damn it, Lovino, if you don't stop your brother will die!" The person yelled. Lovino recognized the voice as Gilbert's. His flailing ceased and his body froze as he realized what the Prussian had said. Ludwig took that moment to carry Feliciano inside, Viktor and the others following behind him.

"Let me go bastard..." Lovino said softly, shaking Gilbert off of him before falling to his knees. He laid his head in his bloodied hands and cried silently, not caring at the moment that Gilbert was watching him.

This was all his fault, he shouldn't have acted like he was going to shoot Lukas, then Mathias wouldn't have dropped Feliciano and he would be hurt. But he did and now Feliciano was inside bleeding from an injury that was god knows how bad. ...He was such a horrible brother.

"Lovino?" The albino called softly as he watched the younger's shaking body.

"Le-leave me a-alone," Lovino sniffled. Gilbert let out a small sigh and sat down next to the boy. "D-didn't you hear me, I sa-said leave me alone!" He yelled scooting away from the Prussian. Gilbert let out another sigh and stood, stomping out the cigarette he had previously lit.

"Alright but later when you get done out here you should come check on your brother," Gilbert said as he walked into the house, leaving Lovino alone under the moon's watchful gaze.

He sat there for a while thinking of how he had fucked up and how he didn't deserve to have his brother. His grandpa gave him one order that he was suppose to uphold for all his life. "Take care of Feli, he's not like you, Lovino, he's fragile like porcelain and needs someone to watch out for him. I won't always be here to do that so it's your job to do so when I pass. Promise me you will do this, Lovino," was what his Nonno had said to him and he had tried his best to keep that promise but like everyone always told him, he was a failure, useless, no good.

"_Mi dispiace nonno..."_

**Translations: **

_**IO sono qui fratello - **_**I'm here brother**

_**Lasciami andare bastardo! – **_**Let me go bastard!**

_**Mi dispiace nonno – **_**I'm sorry grandpa**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and that it was so short but a lot of things happened. My laptop caught a virus that erased EVERYTHING on it so I had to try and rewrite this chapter but after I did that, I wasn't satisfied with it and ended up rewriting it like four times before ending with this, which I'm still not satisfied with in the least. Not to mention that I had tests like crazy and had to focus on that. But now it's summer! I should be updating more often but I'm not going to make any promises because the lake is calling my name. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Follow, Favorite and Review! Thanks. **


End file.
